Collection of Glato
by PistachioLuver
Summary: You like Glato? I write Glato! It's a win-win! A couple stories of Glato, some sweet, some fluffy, some dangerous. Got just about a little of everything. Check it out!
1. My Spot,Guaranteed 1

My Spot, Guaranteed

Glimmer took a deep breath as she steadied her arm, holding the slick metal arrow back.

3.2.1.

She released the bow, listening as it sliced through the air and hit its target.

_Ping._

It landed in the targets arm, not anywhere near the bull's-eye. She sighed in frustration before going over and yanking another arrow from its container and going back to her spot to try shooting again.

Clove just shook her head and turned back to look at Cato who was viciously cutting plastic dummies to pieces as his sword sliced through them with no problem.

"Cato she sucks!" Clove complained, folding her small, toned arms across her chest. "She seriously can't be with us in the Games," she huffed.

Cato stopped swinging his sword so he could stare down at Clove. "But she will be. She's from a Career District… plus she's-," "Hot?" Clove cut him off, pouting her lips. Cato nodded, cockily smiling as he thought about Glimmer, thinking of what he could do to her gorgeous body.

"But just cause she's from a Career District doesn't _mean _she's a Career. That's like saying all spaghettis taste the same because they are called the same thing. But they can be made differently, have extra ingredients," Clove protested, trying to prove her point.

Cato only rolled his eyes before seeing Glimmer walk towards them. He smirked. " Now you made me hungry, and look what spaghetti is walking my way,"

Glimmer strutted over, plopping down on a bench nearest Cato. She tilted her head back and groaned, "Oh I'm so bored! Wanna wrestle?" she said as she looked back at Cato, her green eyes sparkling, her lips pouting.

Cato just smirked, "That doesn't seem like a fair fight,"

"Like I care?" She said, raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. She saw him give a slight chuckle and took that as a 'yes' she jumped up from the bench and stood right in front of Cato, her hand running up his big chest and up to his face. "Plus I can take care of myself big boy," She smiled before gently smacking him on the cheek, taunting him.

Cato growled as he watched her begin to walk to the wrestling mat, her luscious hips swinging back and forth. She looked back at him and winked. That's all it took for Cato to walk over.

Glimmer began stretching, popping her chest out and spreading her legs. Cato just smirked, "Fair warning, the wrestling might turn into something more R rated,"

Glimmer only laughed in disbelief, "Oh sweetheart, if it's going to be with me, it's gonna turn X rated,"

"Don't believe you. Prove me wrong," Cato winked at her. She only smiled.

"With pleasure," She said before coming at him, kicking up at his face. He easily dodged it, then ramming his body against hers and knocking her to the ground forcefully. Glimmer quickly responded and pressed against Cato's chest with both her feet, kicking him off. He flew off, his back smacking into a nearby support column. Glimmer smiled as she got up on her feet, pouncing on Cato again. Cato was now more alert, quickly moving out the way and pressing her face first into the wall, molding his body against her back, trying to control himself not to do anything 'X rated' right here, right now.

His masculine hands traveled down and gripped her waist and flipped her over so he could face her. Her blonde hair a little messy and some loose curls fell in her face. She only smiled.

"I was wondering what you we're doing back there," She joked before pushing him away. Or trying to. He didn't budge at all.

"First time you could push me off because I wasn't ready. Now I am," He smiled, leaning down closer to her, her light flowery perfume fresh and filling his nose. He began slipping his hand towards her back and down to her firm butt, filling his hands.

_RIIIING_

The lunch bell rang and Cato mentally cursed, but he still didn't move. He could trap Glimmer there forever. She caught on.

"So I guess I'm going to starve?" She said sassily before smiling, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

But Clove walked up to them, her voice cold and harsh, her arms still crossed. "Cato. Our mentor called a surprise meeting now. Let's go," she growled, not leaving to make sure Cato would follow her.

Cato mentally cursed. He released Glimmer and turned around to Clove, his face strong and set. Clove only nodded and began leading Cato to a room in the back of the training center. They walked into an empty, large grey room. The only thing there were some bean bag cushions on the grey, smooth floor. Clove and Cato both raised there eyebrows at the seating choices before awkwardly getting down and sinking into the moving microbeads of the chairs. Brutus, there mentor just looked down at them, he refused to sit down in such a childish chair. He only cleared his throat.

"Clove you called the meeting. Let's get this over with,"

"I thought you called it Brutus?" Cato asked, adjusting himself in the chair.

"No I just lied," Clove corrected before also adjusting herself, ignoring the crunching of the chairs. "I called to talk about Glimmer. She can't seriously be a Career. She will ruin our image,"

"Oh Clove, she will help our image if anything," Cato said, his voice in disbelief, not believing they were talking about this again.

Brutus only rolled his eyes. "You two work this out, all I care about is having one of you crowned Victor. That shows that I'm doing my job of keeping you alive," he said in a gruffly voice before walking out.

"She isn't that bad," Cato said, trying to be reasonable. He leaned back in his chair, finally getting comfortable.

Clove just shook her head and got on leaned forward in the bean bag on her elbows, sinking down to the ground uncomfortably. She just gave up and just laid on the floor.

"Are you kidding me, she's horrible! A joke!"

Glimmer waited in line for the buffet, a tray in her manicured hands. But then she saw Cato and Cloves mentor leave, a set look on his strong yet aged face. She set her tray down and left the line, ignoring the happy cheers of the hungry tributes who were now closer to the food. She followed where she saw the mentor left, going down a dark, narrow hallway, making a left to see a silver door. Glimmer could hear voices from the other side, not arguing or yelling but having a simple conversation. She instantly recognized the voices. Cato and Clove.

Curiosity filled Glimmer and she couldn't help but place her ear gently against the cold metal door and listen in on their conversation.

"We need to get her out of the Careers. Now. Okay?" Clove said as she got up on her elbows, glaring at Cato to see if he understood her.

He looked down at her, finally just giving up and nodding. "Fine,"

Glimmer's mouth opened in shock. How could they kick her out of the Careers? She was from District 1, a Career District. It was almost traditional all the Career Districts work together in the Games! She was shocked, how would she survive in the Games now? She needed food, weapons. The Careers would claim all that on the first day when they run to the Cornucopia and kill everybody who dared come close. Glimmer could try just running away, surviving on whatever she found in the woods, hiding in trees, always awake to see if anybody was near. But she sucked at hiding, she hated sleeping in trees, she needed a tent, warmth. All that would be with the Careers. No, being a Career is the only means of survival. She needed her spot in the Careers guaranteed no matter what the cost.

She would visit Cato tonight and make sure of this.

* * *

*thought i'd write a Glato for some reason. This has one more chapter, full of seduction and persuasion. This should be interesting... so stick around! Haha. PLEASE REVIEW, review, subscribe, review again. Just go crazy! Hope you like it :)


	2. My Spot,Guaranteed 2

Later that night Glimmer sat on Cato's king sized bed, her voluptuous body wrapped in a pink lace, her blonde hair falling around her angle-like. She had only been laying there for about 10 minutes, keeping her patience as she waited, hoping Cato would walk through the door.

Her prayers were answered.

The door slid open and slid back closed. Cato flipped on the light switch while taking his shirt off, slipping it over his broad shoulders and began heading to the bathroom. But he stopped mid way and turned on his heels, noticing a very beautiful tribute in his bed. He smirked.

"Well this is a surprise," He said casually, not showing how turned on he was.

Glimmer cocked her head to the side, her voice playful and enticing. "A good surprise or a bad one?"

"A good one,"

"Then don't just stand there," Glimmer laughed, pointing a manicured finger at him and motioning him to come to her.

He just smiled and run up to the bed, seductively climbing on top of her, not even hesitating for a moment before he leaned down and captured her lips. Instantly Glimmer snaked her hands up his strong chest and wrapped them around his neck, twirling his blonde hair in her fingers as she kissed him back, letting him push her down to the comfy mattress.

Glimmer pulled away and licked Cato up the neck, leaning forward to nibble on his ear. He growled and pushed her back down, grabbing her firmly and kissing her harder. But when things got hot, When she felt Cato get to excited, feeling him pressed against her, she pulled away from the kiss and held her hand to his chest for him to stop.

"Wait. I heard you talking to Clove,"

Cato sighed and leaned back off Glimmer, now giving her some space. She adjusted herself, now sitting up with her perfect legs criss crossed.

"You're kicking me out of the Careers?" Glimmer said seriously, her green eyes sparkling.

"What? No," Cato said, wanting to not talk about this and get back to making out.

Glimmer changed her tone to understanding. "Okay, then tell her to keep me in the pack and we can go right back to making out," She said casually.

"I don't think so," Cato said, knowing Clove had her mind set. Once it was set, it was set for good.

Glimmer rose her eyebrow in disbelief. But she had a back-up plan. Her hands flew up to her pink lace dress as she ripped apart the black ribbons that confined her chest, letting them almost hang out. Cato's face didn't change but his eyes immediately looked down.

"Glimmer, no." Cato stayed strong.

She just shrugged. "Fine," She slid off the silk bed and gracefully made her way to the door. Cato immediately chased after her, quickly grabbing Glimmer's wrist and twirling her around, shoving her hard against the door. She just looked at him, playfulness tugging at her full pink lips.

He just stared at her, wondering what he should do. But the answer was simple.

"Damn you," He said before releasing her and opening the door.  
Glimmer smiled, "Thought so. Now go get her tiger," She teased before smacking his ass.

He looked back at her, his voice playful and dangerous. "When I get back, you're in so much trouble,"

"Bring it," Glimmer challenged before shutting the door in his face.

Cato growled sexily before walking over to Clove's room, not even knocking and just walking into her room. She immediately flung up from her bed, a knife clutched tightly in her hand.

"Cato what the hell-," "Glimmer's in the Career pack, end of story,"

Glimmer leaned against Cato's door, wondering how the conversation was going over there. Then she heard a loud crashing sound and a frustrated yell. She leaned in more against the cold door, trying to hear what the yells were about but they were muffled. Then she heard a door opened and knew Cato had left Clove's room. Her heart pounded fiercely as she quickly ran over to the bed, sitting at the edge with her legs crossed. She flipped her hair just in time to see a smiling Cato.

"Where we're we?" He smirked before shutting the door.

The End

* * *

*Hope you guys liked the story :) Thanks so much for the support and awesome reviews!


	3. Assertive

Assertive

Almost all the Careers were out hunting for Tributes, but Cato stayed behind. He wanted to try his new theory because you see, after many attempts to get Katniss out of the tree, Cato grew angry and could only think of one thing that might get her out of the tree. Threatening. But not her, her lover.

"Girl on Fire why don't you join us down here?" Cato asks, looking up to see Katniss high in a tree.

"No I'm okay I'm here. Why don't you join me?" Katniss screams down, almost humerous.

Cato clenched his jaw. "Let me try this again. Come down here or I will kill your lover boy?!"

Katniss didn't respond. Cato wouldn't. No one could be that heartless.

Cato shrugged and turned around to call Peeta who was not too far away searching for tributes with Glimmer. It wasn't long before there were footsteps coming up behind Cato.

He smiled, "Last chance Fire girl!" He screamed up to her. Katniss shook her head.

"Yeah Cato?" Peeta asked, coming up to Cato and before he knew it, Cato brought his hands to Peetas neck and snapped his neck. The canon filled the arena before Peetas dead body could hit the ground.

"NO!" Katniss screamed at the top of her lungs, a tear already trickling down her dirty face as she quickly climbed down the tree to go to Peetas side. She fell to her knees, picking up Peetas head and putting it in her lap, crying as she hunched over him. Cato only shrugged,

"I warned you," He said before swinging his sword and cutting Katniss's top half off. Her canon rang through the woods.

Right after the canon stopped there were footsteps running towards where Cato was. He quickly picked up his swords and pointed to the noise.

Glimmer busted through the woods, her face worried as she wondered who died, but then she saw it was just the handsome Cato. she laughed. She immediately stopped running and began slowly walking up to him, swaying her hips. Him and her were finally alone.

She had a playful smile on her face as she touched the tip of his sword.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

Cato smiled, "I have better plans for you," he said leaning down as Glimmer came up to him, pressing herself against him. She batted her long, full eyelashes, trying to restrain her smile.

"Oh yeah? And what are these plans?" She said, leaning closer to him.

Cato closed the gap and kissed her.


	4. Winterbreak

Winterbreak

_Fate has a way of bringing all different people together. No matter where they live._

Glimmer sat in the starbucks like café, her manicured hands gingerly holding her cup as she picked it up and brought it to her perfect pink lips, leaving her glittery lipstick on the edge where she drank. She sighed at how delicious the hot chocolate was, and especially how warming! She hugged her white long coat closer to her body as to trap the heat inside of her as she looked out the glass way she sat by, watching all the colorful capitol people rush through the silver streets, oblivious to the crystal snow that fell beautifully from the faded blue sky.

_Ding. _

Glimmer looked over to the door, curious to see who was entering. She saw a large boy around the same age, maybe a year older come home, a little hunched over as he blew warm air to his cold fingers. He looked up, shoving his frozen hands into his pockets and pulling out his wallet as he walked over to the counter, saying his order. Glimmer raised her eyebrows, this boy was very attractive. Even under his black jacket Glimmer could tell he had big muscles. He was around 6'2 and had a beautiful face with a cute round edged nose. He had a light tan, making him look tan and golden against all the white snow from outside. He had the clearest blue eyes, just as enticing and luminous as the deep sea and his blond hair was short and spiky in the front, overall a little messy but making him look even cuter.

The boy nodded as the guy across the counter handed him a hot cup, the steam rising up from the top. He took a quick sip, sighing at the warming taste before looking over to see Glimmer staring at him. She looked down at her manicured hands, making herself blush. A cute smirk on her face as she knew the cute boy already liked her back because he had smiled in satisfaction and took another sip before sitting down a couple tables away from Glimmer, making sure he could still see her and vice versa.

She smiled as her plan was working.

She got up from her table, picking up her cup and walking over to the handsome boy.

He looked up at her.

"Yes." Glimmer said.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"You were going to ask me out. My answer is yes. Pick me up around 8 o'clock right outside this place." She smiled, giving him a quick wink before walking out of the café.

That night, Glimmer dressed herself in tight light skinny jeans and a white frilly t-shirt. She combed out her hair, making the luscious blond curls loose as they fell back on her shoulders. Then she leaned over and applied a light glittery lipgloss on, mushing her lips together to make the gloss spread on her lips. She smiled in the mirror, slipping the lip gloss in her back pocket before walking out and grabbing her light blue hoodie and putting it on before slipping on her jean jacket over it and walking out to go meet her date.

The boy from earlier was out there waiting for her, looking around as he watched the snow fall slowly from the sky. Glimmer smiled.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come," She said through her smile as she stopped in front of him.

He looked down at her, "Well how could I not come sense I did so much to even ask you out," he teased.

Glimmer laughed at that.

"Well you want to go for a walk?" He asked as he began walking.

He had led her somewhere a couple blocks away, away from all the crowded bustling streets and now on a quiet street, where only a couple of colorful people would pass them. The sky was growing darker and the snow stopped. Bright neon post lights began to flicker on.

"So…what are wanting to be?" Cato asked, his hands tucked in the front of his jean pockets.

"Well I'm from District 1, I'm just here for my dad. He has a business conference. But back home I am training to be a tribute in the Games this year." She said proudly, looking up at him with a cocky smile on her face.

He smiled at her, shaking his head in disbelief. "Really? You are just so fragile,"  
"Bet I could kick your ass," Glimmer teased, sticking her tongue out.

He laughed. "I might just let you sense you're so adorable," he said stroking her face.

She pretended to huff. "Whatever." She laughed. "What do you want to do?"

"Well I'm from District 2 but I was invited up to the Capitol to attend a private training academy. Unlike you, I plan to train to be a Victor not a tribute." He smiled at how he twisted her words. Of course she meant she wanted to be a tribute to win and become a Victor. Who would want to be a tribute and lose?

Glimmer opened her mouth and let out a shocked gasp. She couldn't help but smile, "You are so cocky."

"Well I am going to win," he shrugged playfully.

"I like your attitude," Glimmer said between laughs.

"And I like you," he smiled. "You want to go to the Winter Carnival?"

"Carnival?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah. Come on," he smiled eagerly, grabbing her hand and running down the empty street to the glowing signs and high raised tents that played soft magically sounding music. Glimmer was astonished how she didn't see any of it, but she shrugged it off and let Cato pull her up onto a big, gold and red carousal. He quickly paid for it before pulling her on and walked through all the animal shaped seats.

Glimmer quickly jumped on a white unicorn, swinging her legs and adjusting herself to get comfy. She grabed the pole and flipped her hair so she could see the boy. She bursted out laughing as she saw him and his huge body get on a tiny golden horse.

"It totally matches my hair," He said in a fake high pitched voice, batting his eyelashes like crazy.

And soon the carousal went around and around, the animals they sat on moving up and down. Glimmer laughed as she leaned back, not holding on, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Cato did the same, spreading his arms wide apart and yelling "WAHOO!" he laughed inbetween yells before jumping off and placing his hands on Glimmers waist, picking her off the unicorn and spinning her around.

She grew dizzy twirling around on the moving carousal. She screamed. "No stop!" She breathed between giggles as he began tickling her. She gently shoved him off, getting out of his grip. But she smiled and ran away from him. He weaved around all the dancing animals, chasing after the girl. She stopped running, deciding to back up against the center and duck behind a bear statue.

He saw her crouching and did the same, tip toeing up on her side and tackling her, beginning to tickle her again. She cried out. "I give up!"

He smiled. "Aw, well come on let me buy you a smoothie?" He laughed, lending out his hand. She smiled and took it. But she thought they would wait for the carousal to stop moving but the boy took her to the edge and jumped off, pulling her along. She screamed as she fell off but he had caught her in her arms.

Glimmers face grew increasingly red with embarrassment and rush as she tripped over her feet but the boy balanced her. She laughed.

"You are crazy!" She said, clinging to his large muscles. He wrapped his arm around her waist to help support her as he helped her over to a drink stand.

"What would you like beautiful?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Mmm," She thought about it. "I want…" She bit her lip in thought. "Apple cider,"

He nodded with a smile before ordering it for her and handing over the money.

He leaned over and whispered in Glimmers ear.

"After this I want to show you something,"

Glimmer smiled, loving the feel of him this close. Just his words made her heat up, her cheeks turning a deep red. She rarely blushed. Nobody had the affect on her like she gave other people, but this guy… he was something else. She nuzzled up against his arm as he reached over and grabbed the cup for Glimmer handing it over to her as he nodded and began directing Glimmer away.

They walked down a couple snow covered blocks, turning down a bright street and going into a warm, hotel lobby. The gold lights shining down on them as they walked over the marble floors and into the glass elevators.

_Ooh, a hotel?_ Glimmer thought. _He doesn't like to wait. _

The doors dinged open and he, with his arm still around her led her across the 13th floor and over to the emergency exit door. He pushed the creaky door opened and motioned for her to go. Glimmer took a sip of her hot apple cider before walking into the dark and slowly climbing up the cement stairs.

14.15.16. She counted the steps as she walked up slowly, knowing the boy was trying not to look at her ass. She mentally laughed, quickly glancing back and catching him staring before turning back as she reached the last step. She reached out and touched the cold door knob, twisting it and pushing it out, being greeted by a cold chill. It was the roof.

She stepped out into the night air, walking out into the center and looking around to see small snowflakes falling gracefully to the ground as the silver city below shined like a thousand stars. She gasped at the beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said, walking up beside her as he checked out the skyline.

Glimmer nodded. "Beyond. You know at first I thought you were taking me to your bedroom," she said, trying not to laugh.

he smiled. "That would be a little fast don't you think? But besides I could have had you about an hour ago," He winked at her.

She laughed. "I don't even know your name,"

"Cato. Now you know," He shrugged, a smile spreading on his handsome face.

She nodded. "Well okay Cato. You are defiantly different then the other guys I know. I mean you are defiantly cocky and cute but…" she bit her lip as she smiled, trying to think of a word.

"But what?" Cato asked, wanting to know.

"You're fun."

"Oh yeah? How fun?" Cato asked cockily, leaning closer to her.

She caught on and smiled as she reached up and grabbed the front of his jacket forcefully.

"Let's find out," She said before closing the gap between them and kissing him.


	5. Victory Tour Love

**Victory Tour Love**

Glimmer laid across her book, flipping through a fashion magazine. Her eyes scanned for what was considered 'in' and what was considered 'out' but before she could turn another page with her manicured nails, her father knocked on her door.

It wasn't locked and he let himself in, peaking around the edge. "Sweetheart it's time to go. I can't be late."  
The Hunger Games had ended about 4 months ago and now it was time for the victory tour. The winner was of course from a career district, district 2. Glimmers father being the mayor of District 1, they had to go out and welcome the new Victor to their district.

Glimmer particularly in love with this Victor. He had killed through the games with no emotions. He had no mercy, was cocky, extremely skilled, dangerous, and sexy as a man could be. You would think it wouldn't be hard for Glimmer to get with someone like that Victor, the dangerous, sexy Cato, because Glimmer herself was one of the most beautiful girls you'd ever seen. Her hair was past her shoulders in long waterfalls of soft blond hair. Her eyes were as green as cats, calm, and twinkled with wonder. Her body had all the right curves on her 5'7 self. Men always hit on her, but she always declined. It wasn't that she wasn't interested, it was that her father had always told her boys only care about looks. Glimmer was always secretly afraid of being hurt. She was really hoping Cato was different from all the rest.

Her father and her stood up on the grand stage in front of the train. Her father smiled widely, opening his arms and gesturing to the victor with pride.

His voice loud and boisterous "Ladies and Gentlemen, the 74th annual Hunger Games Victor. CATO!" He practically yelled, making the crowd cheer. (Though they would have cheered louder if the Victor had been from there district, but a Career District is almost the same.)

Cato didn't smile, he smirked, as if expecting the crowd to cheer for him. He turned his head, his eyes scanning the crowd, watching all the screaming fans, then his eyes went up the stage, seeing Glimmers toes in white sandals, traveling up her body that wore a yellow sundress, bringing out her golden hair that fell around her beautiful face.

His heart skipped a beat.

Glimmer felt his eyes and turned, locking eyes with him. His eyes were a deep blue, like the waves of an ocean. She smiled at him before turning away from him, embarrassed.

Cato smiled at her shy reaction before turning back to the crowd himself. This was gonna be a good day.

* * *

Later that night, there had been a ceremony that day, everybody danced in circles, gorging themselves in fat foods and exquisite desserts. Balloons and glitter filled the air, steamers and noise makers. Cato talked to his fans, explaining his kills. The girls all swooned over him, touching his muscles and snuggling to him. He smiled before moving to the boys, giving them advice, he laughed with the older gentlemen as they talked about how he was the perfect picture of a Career Tribute. Of course he was, and Cato knew it.

He took a swig of his drink, a scotch mixed in with… he didn't even know. When District 1 partied, they partied hard, mixing 2 to 3 different alcohols together. His eyes wandered around, looking for the beautiful girl he had seen earlier. She looked about his age, maybe a year younger.

He searched crowd, not seeing her face. His heart sank. That's when he heard a tapping of a mic. He looked up to the stage to see the Mayor and the girl from earlier. The girl he was looking for.

The boys whistled at her as they watched her. She tried to ignore them but shyly smiled, not making eye contact with any of them. The mayor told them to hush before he began talking.

"What a wonderous event! But unfortunately all good things come to an end. Thank you everybody for coming out to celebrate. And most importantly thank you for coming and once again congratulations to our new Victor, Cato!"

The crowd clapped as Glimmer walked over to her father and looped her arm with his, helping him walk off the stage.

Everybody began crowding Cato, saying how amazing he was in the Games. He nodded, not really listening as he pushed past them to go to the edge of the stage, almost running into the girl.

Her eyes widened in shock before she laughed.

"Hey. I uh. May I have a moment with you?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused before turning to the man she clung to. "I'll meet you in a couple minutes," She said kindly before he began walking away.

"Hi. I'm Cato." He said, not knowing what else to say.  
"I know. Everybody knows." She laughed. "Glimmer." She said.

"You're beautiful." Cato said smoothly.

"That's lame." Glimmer laughed.  
"What is?" Cato asked.

"Your pick up line."

"Yeah I know. I just don't know what to say to you. I've never been this infatuated with someone." He said, giving honesty a shot. Usually he was cocky and because he was always handsome and is now a Victor, girls always threw themselves at him. He rarely ever had to talk to them to get their attention. But Glimmer was different. He knew he had to try something.

"Well it's an honor to be your first infatuation. But I uh- I should get going." She smiled. "Nice meeting you Cato." She said before turning.

"Wait. I leave tonight. Can I, can I take you somewhere. Spend some more time with you before I have to go. Please?" He tried not sounding pathetic but he had to beg. He didn't want her to go.

She thought about it for a second. "I shouldn't…. but okay. One hour." She said, holding up 1 finger. "Let me go tell my-."

"Oh no." Cato cut her off. "We're gonna sneak right by him." Cato smiled before taking Glimmers hand and gently leading her behind the door frame. He peaked around the corner, seeing the man Glimmer hung around. He saw he was looking away, busy talking to someone. Cato quietly ran behind a table, Glimmer giggling as she was dragged behind him. Glimmer looked around the table to see how close her dad was. But he was gone? Where was he?

"What are you kids doing?" Her father asked as he stood over Glimmer and Cato.

Glimmer shrieked before Cato got up and pulled her along, both of them running as fast as they could. They got away from the party and straight into the woods. Glimmer had no idea where they were, especially sense it was very dark but she let Cato guide her. He had stopped running and now they walked hand in hand. Glimmer wanted to take her hand away from his, what makes him think he could just hold her hand? But then again, it felt nice.

"Well that didn't go as well as you thought it would," Glimmer teased, taking her hand away from his and walking in front of him.

He smiled. "No it didn't."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see." Cato said.

They walked for a while, exchanging questions.  
"What was it like in the Games? I wish I could fight. Not necessarily die but you know. How long did you train?" Glimmer spit question after question and soon Cato asked his first question.

"So that man at the party you were with. Is he like a sugar daddy or something?"

Glimmer laughed. "You really think I have a sugar daddy?"

"No but I mean. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Haha. No uh, he's my dad. But what about you? You have a girlfriend back home?"

"Nope."

"String of lovers?"

Cato laughed at that. "No. Does it look like I have a string of lovers?" He said, using a similar line Glimmer used earlier.

"Well yeah." Glimmer said. "I mean you are… you know." She stopped embarrassed.

"You know, what?" Cato smiled

"Well I mean. Like that was the first thing I noticed about you." She dodged the question.

"Noticed what?"

"That you're hot." Glimmer said, avoiding his eyes. She laughed at what she said.

"So just cause I'm hot, I have a string of lovers?" Cato laughed.

Glimmer laughed to. "Yeah I guess."

"Well this will shock you, but I don't. I've never really had time to think about girls." He said.

"So you've never kissed anybody? Never… had sex?" Glimmer asked, shocked.

"Nope. It was all about training."

Glimmer giggled, trying to hide it.

"What?" Cato asked.

"You could have died in the Hunger Games, and you would have died a virgin."

Cato laughed. "Yeah that would have sucked. But I never thought I'd die."

"Okay. So what about after the Games, after you won. Then did you meet any girls?"

"Well girls of course wanted to sleep with a Victor but I don't know, my old habits kicked in and I would always say no. I mean I still haven't kissed a girl."

"Liar." Glimmer smiled.

"Seriously." Cato said looking at her laughing. "But um, what about you?"

"Same as you." She smiled.

"Why? I mean you didn't have to train for the Games." Cato laughed.

"I uh, I didn't want to get hurt. Dad told me guys only want me for my body." Glimmer said. She was going to go on but she stopped, seeing Cato stop at the place he was meaning to take her.  
It was a large pond, the moon shining down and glistening over its top.  
"It's beautiful." Glimmer said.

"You're more than beautiful." Cato said. He never really opened up to anybody, but tonight he poured himself out to Glimmer. She was just so fun and a breath of life. She took the bad out the world with just one of her perfect smiles. But that moment didn't last long. When they sat by each other at the edge of the lake, Cato looked down at his watch. 11pm. His train leaves in 15 minutes. He sighed. He didn't want to go to District 3. He wanted to stay, feeling Glimmers warmth beside him. He wanted to see her smile at him, her eyes twinkle. But he had to go.

"What's wrong?" Glimmer asked.

"My train leaves in 15 minutes." Cato said sadly.

"Well that's just enough time to walk me home." Glimmer said, slowly standing up.

Cato and Glimmer slowly walked out of the woods, walking side by side as they chatted. Cato told her how he has to go to District 3 next, describing what it looks like sense Glimmers never been there. Cato had been there once to study how they fought.

They got to Glimmers front porch, Cato's heart sinking more and more with each step towards her door.

"I had a great time Cato." She smiled.  
"I did to. Would it be okay if I came to visit again?" Cato asked.

"I'd like that." Glimmer smiled before reaching up and hugging Cato. She breathed as Cato wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have fun on your tour."

"I can't have fun without you." Cato said back, breathing in her hair.

She pulled away, looking a little sad but still wearing a smile. "Goodnight." She said before opening the door.

"Goodnight Glimmer." Cato said as she closed the door.

* * *

Cato was right outside his train, his hands in his pocket and a frown on his face.

"About time boy." Cato's mentor said. "Where have you been?"

* * *

Glimmer laid deep in her bed, snuggled under all her fluffy blankets. She had drank a cup of hot chocolate and took a hot bath but still she couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking of Cato. He was leaving, tonight. A wave of sadness came over her.

She didn't want him to go. But he had to. The life of a Victor.

She sighed with sadness before closing her eyes.

* * *

"What you mean!" The mentor said frustrated.

"Let me stay for one more night here. Please, i-I beg you!" Cato asked.

"Oh you're begging? Begging! You're a Career!" the mentor yelled.

"And I am a Victor." Cato said.

"Don't pull that, so am i."

"Yeah fifty years ago. Come on, didn't you ever have feelings for someone? Give me one night." Cato said, trying not to push the argument.

His mentor was silent for a while, thinking about it. But he sighed. "Fine, one night. But we leave tomorrow night!" he said sternly before taking a swig at his alcohol.

Cato smiled. "Thanks man!" He said before running of the train and straight to Glimmers house.

* * *

He stopped himself from knocking on the door. They would most likely be sleeping. He backed up off the porch, seeing a window with a dim pink light. That must be her room. He saw a tree with a branch that reached her window sill. _Was he really gonna do this? Oh yeah. _He took a deep breath before starting to climb the tree. He wasn't the best climber so it took him awhile, but he eventually got up there. He peaked through the window seeing Glimmer lying on the bed. She didn't look asleep, but he couldn't really tell. He crawled further onto the branch, slowly, reaching for the window and tapping on it. Glimmer jumped out of bed, seeing Cato on the branch. She smiled before going to the window, opening it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left?" She said surprised. Cato tried balancing himself on the branch. Glimmer saw he was about to jump.

"You're crazy, take the front door!" Glimmer whispered.

"And miss this fun?" Cato said before jumping. His feet hit the window sill and he fell in.

Glimmer laughed before bending down, helping him up. "I wouldn't call that fun."

"But coming to see you is always fun." Cato smiled.  
"And how exactly are you allowed to come visit me? I thought your train left?"

"I couldn't leave. I just needed to see you one more time. We leave tomorrow night. My mentor was so unhappy but I don't care, I-" Cato began rambling. Glimmer smiled, tears welling in her eyes. She cut Cato off and kissed him.

He immediately stopped talking and kissed back. It was gently, passionate. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her, hold her so she would never leave him.

Glimmer smiled. "I'm really glad you stayed."

Cato wiped away her tears as he placed his forehead with hers. "I'll always stay for you."

* * *

*They both might be OOC. I love Cato/Glimmer! Especially the guy who plays Cato. Alexander Ludwig! :D haha. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
